


wake you up like sunrise

by rainbowsmitten



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsmitten/pseuds/rainbowsmitten
Summary: Fen’s been drowsing in and out of sleep for a while when the sun comes up.





	wake you up like sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> written for the femslashficlets janelle monae lyrics prompt table, #13 - 'come, let me kiss you right there wake you up like sunrise.'

Fen’s been drowsing in and out of sleep for a while when the sun comes up and she’s thankful her eyes are open, if drowsily, when the morning sunlight filters in through their sheer curtains, lighting up Margo with a golden glow.

She looks like a work of art; a portrait created with rich paint and the finest eye for detail, or a statue sculpted from gold with a steady, loving hand. Fen could stare at her all day; she would, but subtlety is not her strong suit and she’s sure the High Council would not be amused by their High Queen’s inattention.  

“I can feel you staring at me,” Margo murmurs, not opening her eyes, face half pressed to her pillow. “Kinda creepy, sweetie.”

“You’re just so beautiful,” Fen says, earnest and flushing, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek. “Sorry.”

Margo still doesn’t open her eyes, but her mouth curls into a small smile and she huffs out a fond laugh. “What did I say about the constant apologizing?”

“Sorry,” Fen says on instinct and then instantly grimaces. “Shit.”

Margo does open her eyes then and Fen is once again breathless at the sight of her; her dark eyes soft with exasperated affection, crinkling at the corners. She reaches over and tucks a stray strand of Fen’s hair behind her ear.

“Anyway, you’re full of shit, sweet talker,” Margo accuses without heat, “My hair was in my mouth and I know there’s a pillow crease on my cheek.”

There is. Fen smooths a thumb over it.

“Still beautiful,” Fen says stubbornly, “Kind of cute actually.”

“I’m High King Margo the Destroyer, not High King Margo the Cute,” Margo protests, her attempts to scowl ruined by the way she tangles their legs together and snuggles closer.

If asked, Fen wouldn’t say Margo is a cuddler, but only because she has a reputation to uphold. They play _good cop, bad cop_ ; or, well, their own variation, _sweet queen, ruthless king_ , maybe, but that doesn't quite have the same ring to it.

“You are here, High King Margo the Cute,” Fen counters, bumping their foreheads together and laughing at the way Margo’s nose crinkles at what Fen assumes is pretty bad morning breath. Fen crinkles her nose back, because Margo’s is no better. “You can be both, you know?”

“Not out there I can’t.”

“But in here,” Fen says, firmly; it’s a half-joke, half- _you can be vulnerable here, with me._

“But in here,” Margo echoes in agreement, rolling her eyes a little. “For an hour, anyway. We have places to be, asses to kiss, all that, so.”

Margo kisses her, pulling her in with intent. Fen happily deepens it, rolling on top, because Margo seems into the idea of using that spare hour for morning sex and Fen is not about to protest, but Margo pulls back after a few seconds. “Okay, no, go brush your teeth.”

“Bossy,” Fen teases, sliding out of bed languidly. “You too,” she says, nudging Margo and laughing softly when she grumbles. “Anyway, I asked Eliot to handle the meeting with the Floater delegates, so, uh, we have time. More time. Fairies will be here this afternoon, but we have the morning to ourselves.”

“You’re my favorites,” Margo says, sighing happily and slumping back into bed. Fen laughs again, trying to calm her fluttering hummingbird heart; Margo doesn’t seem to register the weight behind her words, but Fen does. It’s impossible not to grin like a love-struck idiot as she skips to the bathroom. _My favorites._

“Teeth, Margo,” she calls, because any time not in bed with Margo sounds like a waste of time right now and she doesn't think she can wait for any longer while Margo brushes her teeth. And she needs to brush her teeth, moreso than Fen in her opinion, because her and Eliot had spent last night sampling Josh's new culinary experiments. Fen's as grateful to him for the introduction of garlic bread to Fillory as the next person, but not in this specific moment.

“Who’s bossy now?” she hears her mutter and then calls back, “I take it back. Least favorite.”

“Nope, too late,” Fen sing-songs, “No take-backs!”

“Well,” Margo sighs, heavily as if put-upon, trudging into the bathroom and kissing Fen’s neck as she passes her, “I guess I’ll be singing a different tune in a hot second when your head’s between my legs.”

(She does.)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm tusklove on tumblr if you wanna yell with me about the magicians!


End file.
